This invention relates to a temperature-sensitive disarming element and especially to a temperature-degradable element for making a warhead explosive charge safe from detonation in case of fire.
One of the foremost safety problems in the operation of warships, or other facilities for storing bombs, explosive missiles, and the like, is the prevention of ordnance "cookoff" when exposed to a fire. The fast cookoff characteristics of most missiles indicate that a high-order reaction of the warhead is probable. At present, missiles have no flame safety mechanism built into the systems.